Harry Potter and The LordShips
by Currahee506
Summary: Summary: harry is 11 and finds out he is a wizard but also discovers his titles and his destiny as well as his Soul Mate. Not the best summary I know and it is my first fan fic so please Bear with me. Rated M is a HARRY/HERMIONE Soul Bond Fic R/R
1. Gringotts and His SoulMate

**Harry Potter And the Lordships**

 **By Currahee506**

Disclaimer: **I** **DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THE SERIES OR MOVIES CHARACTERS OR BACKGROUND EXCEPT FOR MY OWN CHARACTERS I CREATE EVERY THING ELSE IS JK ROWLINGS AND WB'S.**

A/N: Summary: harry is 11 and finds out he is a wizard but also discovers his titles and his destiny as well as his Soul Mate. Not the best summary I know and it is my first fan fic so please Bear with me.

 **Chapter 1 Gringotts and his soul Mate**

As Harry Entered Gringotts Bank Next to Hagrid he noticed a sign that said. Enter, Stranger, but take heed of what awaits the sin of greed, for those who take, but do not earn, must pay most dearly in their turn, so if you seek beneath our floors a treasure that was never yours, Thief you have been warned, beware of finding more than treasure here. (pages 72 and 73 of paperback HPaPS) As he glances around he notices a corridor leading to offices he feels he needs to go towards it though Hagrid tries to steer him towards the tellers instead. Harry looks at Hagrid, 'why can't I go see if my parents left me anything?' Harry Asks. 'Professor Dumbledore wants you in and out of Diagon Alley quickly.' Hagrid Says. Well I don't know him so I'm going to the inheritance offices as is my right I assume Says Harry.

Griphook the goblin walk's out and see's the incident and sees his charge the Lord Potter, then walks up to him and says, 'Greetings Lord Potter how may Gringotts help you today?' Harry Looks at the Goblin and asks 'I'm A Lord?' Griphook is shocked and asked him 'has no one told you of your heritage my lord?' 'I didn't even know I had money to my name until Hagrid here told me about my vault.' Harry says. 'I would like to get to the bottom of this Sir.' Harry says. 'Of course lord potter Please follow me.' Griphook says.

Hearing a commotion, a young honey colored Bushy haired girl looks towards the sounds and sees a handsome raven haired boy walking towards her and her family. As she watches him she is knocked over by a rude man with a snake caped cane. 'Watch where you're going MUDBLOOD' Says the Rude Man. 'You watch where you're going sir you knocked my daughter over while she was standing still and you will apologize to her' says the girl's father. 'I am a Pureblood Wizard I will not apologize to a worthless chit of a girl such as her lowborn self' says the rude man. 'You will apologize to my daughter this instant you are speaking to Earl Daniel Matias Granger and Countess Emma Jane Granger and our daughter the Lady Hermione Jane Granger'. Suddenly the man's cane smacks into Hermione's face 'no MUDBLOOD can be of noble birth in the wizarding world' says the rude man. 'And my name you muggle filth is LORD Lucius Malfoy you will leave and take your MUDBLOOD Trash Daughter with you'. Say's Lucius Malfoy.

At this harry walks over and helps Hermione up and asks. Are you ok Milady? Yes I am kind sir says Hermione. As their hands touch a Golden Glow appears around the two 11 year old Children.

Then Harry turns to the now named Lucius Malfoy You sir will apologize to the lady and leave here I am LORD Harry James Potter Lord and Head OF House Potter. My house is higher ranked then yours EVEN if I am a half blood. Lucius Sneers and turns to leave ignoring the boy who then grabs the man's cane and rips it out of his hands I SAID APPOLOGIZE YOU LOWLY SCUMBAG.


	2. INHERITANCE TEST

A/n: thanks for the review **god of all** **Chapter 2 INHERITANCE TEST**

Lucius Looked at the boy and said, I refuse to listen to an upstart Half blood. Harry then hands the cane to a Goblin. Dan recovers from the shock of seeing a golden glow and asks the Goblin, Sir what is your name? Griphook is my name sir and I am the Potter Family Accounts Manager. Emma looks at Griphook and asks, why was my Daughter and that young man Glowing Golden when they touched? Griphook looks at the 2 children stunned about this. Ma'am that has not been seen since the days of the founders of Hogwarts that is the visible sign of a soul bond, Emma and Dan look at each other a soul bond? They both ask in unison. Yes, you would call it a marriage made in heaven though these 2 are too young for that step yet it is just beginning to for so they may need to see the inheritance offices sooner rather than later. Meanwhile Lucius is demanding his cane back and threatening Harry with being arrested for assaulting a pureblood. I highly Doubt that I will be charged as I have witnesses that I did not lay a hand on you, says Harry. He then turns to Griphook as the Potter accounts Manager Can I ask to be seen in the inheritance offices thru you sir? Griphook Looks at the Young Lord Potter, Yes you may Lord Potter if you and these three would please follow me we will go there right now. Griphook leads the 4 humans to the main office of the inheritance offices sir I have Lord Potter here to receive his inheritances. Send them in Harry and the Grangers enter the room and take seats in front of a large Desk. My name is Arrowweaver before we can discuss your inheritances Lord Potter we need to do an inheritance test please cut your palm with this dagger and let the blood drip on to this enchanted Parchment. Harry takes the dagger and does so and watches as his inheritance test takes form.

INHERITANCE TEST

Harry James Potter

Father: James Charlus Potter

Mother: Lily Marie Potter nee' Evans

Titles:

Perevell: Paternal

Potter: Paternal Magical /non-magical Dukedom of Marlborough)

Black: Thru Godfather

Ravenclaw: Maternal

Gryffindor: Paternal

Slytherin: by right of conquest, Paternal

Hufflepuff: Maternal

Emrys: Paternal

Lefey: Maternal

Nimue: Paternal/Maternal

Pendragon: Maternal

Evans: Maternal (non- Magical Dukedom of Devonshire)

999,999,999,999,999 Galleons Total between all vaults.

 **Soul Bond:** Hermione Jane Granger

Pending Marriage Contracts: Ginerva Molly Weasly Signed by APWBD and Molly Anne Weasly

Harry looks at the Parchment and then promptly faints after reading it. Arrowweaver then looks at it and curses in Gobbledegook, Get the Chief of Chiefs NOW GRIPHOOK. Griphook rushes out of the office and runs to his Chiefs Office. Griphook halts and Knocks of his Chiefs Office door and awaits permission to enter, You May Enter. Griphook enters the office and bows Chief Ragnok your presence is requested in inheritance director Arrowweaver's office an heir to accounts thought to be lost to wizards has surfaced. Ragnok bolts out of his chair in shock; let us go now then Griphook. As soon as they return to Arrowweaver's office Ragnok notices the unconscious wizard with the scar on his head and realizes the Severity of the situation, Call all account managers for those accts that are listed and have them meet us in here Arrowweaver, says Ragnok. Yes my Chief, Arrowweaver says before bowing to Chief Ragnok.


	3. Soon to be changed to actual 3rd chapt

Sorry the editing took so long i will be uploading a 3rd chapter as soon as its written it took so long because back in dec my 49 yesr old mother passed from stage 4 lung cancer i have been unable to write or edit for a while due to having lost her she was also my sounding board for this story


End file.
